Something about Piccolo
by Rockin' Raven
Summary: Let's... Piccolo has gone crazy, Dende is trying to kiss his elbow, King Kai's towel is stolen, and Vegeta's angry. Can it get any worse? Yes. Piccolo 'fixes' Princess Mononoke. But that's the least of their troubles...
1. Default Chapter

****

Something About Piccolo…

Sometimes we all just snap. Sometimes perfectly normal people just go boom. This is the story of Piccolo, and how he handled his stress. 

Piccolo is a trademark character of DragonBall Z, which was created by Akira Toriyama. I do not own Piccolo, (although I do wish!) and I definitely do not own DragonBall Z. Now that that's all done, may I start the story?

****

Chapter one- The beginning...

It was a nice spring day, birds were chirping, and the sun shone brightly upon Kame House. All the Z fighters were gathered there to celebrate something. It remains unknown. All of the Z fighters prefer to leave that day in the dark corners of their minds.(VERY dark corners, may I add.) For this was the day that Piccolo would finally lose his marbles. Go off his rocker. Well, anyway, Trunks, Goten, Pan, Marron and Piccolo were all gathered in the living room, talking. Well, _actually_, Pan was chatting away with her uncle Goten, Trunks and Marron were flirting, and Piccolo was frowning. As usual.

"Aww, c'mon, Pic-man, don't look so mad! We're all here together, for once, try to enjoy it!" Goten said cheerily, slapping Piccolo playfully on the back. Piccolo started to frown even more.(if that was possible, this is just what they're telling me) His turban caught fire. 

"HOW... MANY... TIMES... MUST... I... TELL... YOU!!!! DO NOT call me Pic-man! Further more, I am under much stress at this time! I am TRYING to enjoy this moment of 'quality time', although I think I may just get enough of this already!!!!!" He started to smoke at the ears. Goten's eyes bugged out.

"Whoa, yo Pic-man, you don't look so good. You look kinda GREEN!" And that was when it happened. When Piccolo officially lost his mind.

"I am ALWAYS green, you numbskull!" Goten backed away. Videl came in to see what was going on. 

"Piccolo, I am getting very worried about you. You are unusually talkative, and you are often smoking at the ears. Is there something you would like to tell us?" Videl looked genuinely worried about her extremely stressed-out green friend. Marron rested her head on her hand.

"It's obviously stress. The patient also seems to have a slight case of mental problems." Everyone stared at Marron. Goten bugged out. 

"Well, Marron, it seems as though you aren't as much of a useless dumb blonde as we all thought you were!" said Pan cheerfully. Marron glared. "Well, Pan, it seems as though you aren't as much of a genius as we all thought you were, if you just figured that out!" said Trunks, rushing to defend Marron. But it was no use. The two girls started to fight. You would think that Piccolo would have immediately broken up the catfight, but instead he just sat there. 

…

And he started to laugh. First it was just a giggle. Then it was a laugh. Then he was cracking up. He threw his head back and laughed so hard, that Marron and Pan actually stopped fighting. They all just stared at Piccolo, watching him scream like a green banshee. Trunks crept slowly and cautiously up to Piccolo. He tapped him on the shoulder. Piccolo grabbed his hand and threw Trunks across the room just as Vegeta walked in. SLAM! Trunks smashed into his father like a cat into a wall! Vegeta stood up, wiping the dust off of his clothing. Bits of plaster littered the floor like trash litters a creek. Vegeta frowned. 

"You... YOU IDIOT! WHY IN THE NAME OF KAMI DID YOU THROW MY SON ACROSS THE ROOM!? I'LL BE WILLING TO BET THAT HE DIDN'T EVEN DESERVE IT, EITHER!" **By the way, Vegeta already snapped. He snapped even before DragonBall Z became popular. **

Piccolo just kept laughing. 

****

******************************************************************

"Vegeta you idiot!" screamed Dende.

"Can you not sense his ki rising? He is happy! Too happy!" Dende knew that to ask Vegeta to think sensibly was asking a bit much, but it was worth a try.

****

as I said before, Vegeta already snapped. So when I mentioned how Vegeta thinking correctly being too much to ask, that's what I was referring to.

******************************************************************

Vegeta and Piccolo were fighting so hard; it was almost as if one thought the other was Cell! And I could be right. They both were mental enough by now. 

It took awhile to get the terrible twosome to literally stop busting each other's brains out. When they finally had, all was quiet. Videl sighed, and went back to work in the kitchen, cooking up enough food to feed 6 starving Saiyans, 1 hungry android, and 5 dying of hunger female earthlings. (And Krillin.) 

****

Chapter One part two- Piccolo's driving lessons

Notes from me: Basically this chapter is more of a sick kind of humor. No, no, no, not hentai, it just has to do with death, horror, and the sort. I include a lot of author's notes in this one, to explain certain things. Uh, mostly you'll be okay as far as rating goes, excepting all you sissies out there who are afraid of life, and things like the Boogey man. Anyway, Enjoy! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

After a few days of Quality Time with Dende, Piccolo and Vegeta seemed to calm down a bit. Dende decided that they could go back to Kame house, just as long as they promised to behave like grown men. (And Nameks) Then Dende had an Idea. Started out to be just a musing, then a thought, then, finally, an actual Idea. He walked over to Piccolo and Vegeta. 

"Hey guys, how's about I get you two driving lessons?" asked Dende, somewhat slyly. Piccolo growled. Vegeta snorted.

"What?! Such folly!? We can fly! Have you gone mad? And you call us stupid!" shrieked Vegeta. Dende rolled his eyes. 

Ò...Ó 

The reason Dende wants to get Vegeta and Piccolo driving lessons is b/c, at one time, Dende let Vegeta go back down to Earth. Once he reached the Pacific Ocean, he repeatedly bashed into a rock. 

Finally, Bubbles gave into Dende's argument, and decided to give the terrible twosome driving lessons. Bubbles was pretty smart, for a monkey, so he of course knew how to drive. Right away, the two crashed into a wall. King Kai growled disapprovingly. Bubbles choked Piccolo with his tail, then bashed Vegeta on the head continually with a piece of broken plaster. *Eventually* it broke off. Dende slapped himself, then looked at his elbow. _Hmmm. _He started to get Ideas. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bubbles watched as the short Namek stuck out his elbow, yelling and screaming something about being able to fly soon. Then the trio realized that Dende was trying to Kiss his elbow! Bubbles put his hand over his eyes, giggling. Piccolo stared at Bubbles in fascination. He had never seen a monkey giggle. Who has? Meanwhile, Vegeta was giggling. Piccolo turned his attention to Vegeta in fascination. He had never seen Vegeta giggle. Who has? 

Just then, King Kai came out. He was wearing a bright yellow Speedo. He had a bag with him. In it held suntan lotion, his book, 'Trunks' guide to getting what you want', and a teletubbies towel. He, of course, donned his usual sunglasses. Piccolo stared.

"Don't get any Ideas Piccolo!" yelled Dende. He knew exactly what Piccolo was thinking, firstly because he could read peoples' minds, and secondly because of the expression that Piccolo had on his face. Piccolo grumbled. King Kai walked regally to the edge of the clouds, then opened up his chair, sat down, and pulled out his book. He looked very pleased with himself. Piccolo squirmed. Then he broke into a sprint, grabbed the towel, and jumped off the edge of the clouds screaming, 

"OOGA BOOGA!!!" Vegeta, Bubbles, Dende, and King Kai watched in fascination, then horror, as Piccolo stripped himself of his turban and cape, and wrapped the towel around his waist, in a sort of loincloth fashion. They watched in horror as Piccolo danced like Tarzan on top of a bunch of cars. Dende slapped himself, then went back to trying to Kiss his elbow. Vegeta smiled, then turned to King Kai. He pounced, and grabbed the book. With the book under one arm, he jumped off the edge of the clouds screaming, "Miss Mary Sunshine!!!". King Kai whimpered as he watched the Saiyan prince of planet Vegeta hit himself with the book. 

"That was an autographed copy, too. Oh well! I'm sure Goku will get me another one. He knows Trunks well, after all." And with that, he turned, and went back inside. Bubbles, meanwhile, was hiding behind a tree, safe from all short Nameks who were screaming and trying to Kiss their elbows…

****

*******************************

BACK ON EARTH

****

*******************************

Piccolo was having the time of his life, if not that then the end of it. For the first time, he was listening to the Beach Boys, and wearing a Teletubbie towel as a loincloth. Old ladies hit him with their purses, young ladies gasped and leaned to be sure that they had seen what they thought that they had seen, young boys laughed and pointed, men turned away, and old guys ran to the states in horror, not forgetting to stop at the nursing home to check out the babes. 

Piccolo danced, Piccolo ate (wherever he wanted) and he sang along to that Beach Boys song that's always on the radio in the summer. He soon met up with Vegeta, who, instead of going Super Saiyan, had gone Super Psycho. Vegeta bashed everyone on the head with King Kai's book who dare criticize them, and Piccolo flashed them. So, after the first person, people learned _good and well _not to criticize them. 

They reached Studio Ghibli soon enough, even though that wasn't their destination, and decided to have lunch with Miyazaki, and put in their own touch to Princess Mononoke. However, as Miyazaki wasn't there, they decided to renovate the whole damn thing. 

****

***************

THE NEW PRINCESS MONONOKE

****

***************

San: Ashitaka, you suck. 

Ashitaka: So do you, sweetheart.

San: I think you should go join the Salvation Army, since that's where you seem to have gotten your clothes from. 

Ashitaka: Same to you, sweetheart. 

San: You know that you have a bad word in your name?

A**_shit_**aka: So do you, sweetheart. 

San: What the hell was that shit?

A**_shit_**aka: Same to you, sweetheart.

San: Yo, are you some kinda freak or something?

A**_shit_**aka: I am a retarded Pikachu that is trying to get your phone number so I can sleep with your toilet.

San: Whatever.

A**_shit_**aka: Same to you, sweetheart.

San throws A**_shit_**aka AKA retarded Pikachu off cliff, where he is grossly devoured by crabby lady Eboshi, and then spat out and sent to the basement of hell, where he is made to sit through a never-ending tape of one of his own lectures about killing boars ahem! Bores and mating with bloody slugs. 

Piccolo and Vegeta high fived each other, then made copies of the illegitimate tape, and sold them to the public. 

****

*************************

BACK AT KAME HOUSE, PAN IS GIVING A SPEECH ABOUT AMERICAN FREEDOM

****

*************************

"And so, aside from the fact that you are allowed to put pink plastic flamingos in your front yard, American freedom is awesome. I would like to thank Uncle Goten for making it possible for me to journey there, and I hope that you all take time off from your incredibly boring lives to see it." Pan got off the stool, then sat down. No one clapped. Grandma Chichi spoke up, however.

"Did you by any chance bring back a plastic pink flamingo?" she asked. Pan shook her head. Grandma Chichi scowled, then picked up her purse, and whacked Pan with it. Marron and Trunks decided to head back to the hotel they were staying at, (Marron has moved in with Trunks now) and Goten flew off to go get something to eat. Everyone else just sat there. Pan lightly shook her mother. She closed her eyes, then fell asleep. Pan sighed, then walked out. Everyone slept peacefully, with images of Piccolos and Vegetas in loincloths dancing through their heads.

****

************************

PICCOLO AND VEGETA DECIDE TO SEE A RATED **_X_** MOVIE

****

************************

"Ooh…" breathed Vegeta. They were both gripping the armrests on their chairs, and breathing in deeply. Their eyes were wide. Then, a blonde came on to the screen.

"Isn't that Marron?" Piccolo asked, his eyebrows knit in concentration. Vegeta's eyes widened even more, and Piccolo turned away.

"Ma-Marron is… A WHORE?!" Screamed Vegeta. Just then Trunks and Goten entered the theatre…

****

****

Well, there's the end of Chapter One. I plan on having this be _at least _30 chapters, so watch out!


	2. Taking hikes and eating non fat salad

__

Something About Piccolo- Chapter Two

*** Recap***

"Marron is a… WHORE?" Just then, Trunks and Goten walked into the theatre…

***End of Recap***

"Either that or she's a lesbian," said Ubuu. Piccolo whirled around as best he could in his seat. Vegeta followed suit. They smacked heads.

"OW YOU GODDAMN NAMEK!" Vegeta screeched in pain. Piccolo whimpered. 

"Your skull is so hard and thick," 

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten sat down in the two seats at the right of Ubuu, looking bored. Goten seemed slightly interested in the screen. Then he gasped. He grabbed Trunks and pointed at the screen. Trunks bugged out.

"Is that Marron?" Goten asked in awe, as though he was a young child again, meeting Santa Claus. Trunks shook his head violently. 

"N-not since last time I checked…" He squeaked. The two boys hiccuped, then raced out of the theatre like bats out of hell. Piccolo scratched his head.

"Now that was odd…" Said a voice behind them. They all whirled around in their seats, smacked heads and screamed horrible curses at each other, then finished and smiled pleasantly at the owner of the voice. Then, they gasped and fell out of their chairs.

Videl was standing there, hands on her hips. 

"V-Videl, what are you d-doing here?" Ubuu whispered. Next to Videl was… ANDROID EIGHTEEN?!

"Oh, all lesbians come here to view this excellent movie created by our own wonderful daughters."

Pan and Marron were making out on the screen.

Videl and Eighteen shrugged, and Videl sat down on Eighteen's lap.

"This… has… gone…too……………" Ubuu gasped, unable to finish his sentence. He dropped his head onto the theatre floor with a loud thump.

************************************************

PICCOLO, VEGETA, AND THEIR NEW ACCOMPLICE UBUU GET REALLY HUNGRY

************************************************

The trio strolled out of the adult theatre three porn films later, refreshed, and…

Piccolo's stomach growled.

"I guess this means we're off to the sushi bar." Ubuu remarked, looking across the street. He pointed to where he was looking at.

****

Moshi Moshi Bar- babes 'n beer

Ubuu squinted. "It's called **Sushi Sushi Bar- Crabs 'n**… I can't read the rest." He said. He stopped squinting, and looked at them. Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other, then at Ubuu and shook their heads fiercely.

"Uh no, I think we've had enough b-_crabs _for one day," Piccolo piped up. Vegeta nodded, turning pink. Ubuu looked at them curiously, shrugged, and returned to searching. Piccolo jumped for joy and almost twisted his loincloth. There was a McDonalds not too far from the theatre. He pointed, too excited too talk. He had always wanted to meet the especially fancy man Ronald McDonald. Vegeta also jumped. He too had an equally large desire to meet Ronald McDonald. Ubuu shook his head.

"No way guys, McDonalds is the cause of many deaths due to fattening foods which-" Piccolo pulled a roll of duck tape out of nowhere and slapped a piece across Ubuu's oversized kisser. Vegeta grabbed Ubuu, and the three sped down the street to McDonalds, with Ubuu attempting to scream something that sounded an awful lot like, 'Cholesterol!'.

They reached the McDonalds, out of breath, their desire to meet Ronald McDonald strengthened. They plopped down at a booth covered in red vinyl, and a metal-rimmed table. Piccolo and Vegeta were vibrating with excitement. Ubuu ordered them all condiment-free salads, and bottles of water. He stared at the teenager who was shoveling fries into a box. Ubuu inhaled all of the oily air, and immediately let it out. Ew. The stench of fattening foods. 

He snatched the three condiment-free salads and the bottles of water, and sidestepped through the crowd of enormous people. He tossed each salad container at their owners, then sat down next to Vegeta. He stared in disgust as Vegeta picked up his salad container, opened the lid, and dumped the salad in his mouth. Ubuu watched in horror as Vegeta chomped on the leaves, with bits of salad flying out. 

Meanwhile, Piccolo had set himself a full spot. There were lit candles on the table. The table was covered by a bright red cloth, with neon yellow napkins. His salad was now in front of him on pure white china. Ubuu gasped.

"Why Piccolo, you're more fancy and civilized than I am!" He whispered. Piccolo daintily took a bite of his salad, rested his fork on the china plate, and dabbed at his mouth. He repeated this slow process until midnight, when he was finally finished his salad.

The trio trudged out of McDonalds, tired, and mad.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO MEET RONALD McDONALD!" Vegeta threw his arms up in the air as he lamented. Piccolo sighed sadly. Ubuu was nowhere to be found…

************************************************

UBUU TAKES A HIKE TO THE HOLIDAY INN

************************************************

"HEELLLOO!" Ubuu screamed as cars rushed by. Although it was quite apparent that no one wanted to pick him up, he ignored the voice(s) inside his head and continued to shriek for a ride. "YOOOO!!!!!!!" 

Finally, a bright pink corvette pulled up. The passenger seat window rolled down, only to reveal Bura. 

"Hey Ubuu!" She greeted. Ubuu tore his eyes away from her tank top, and explained his current predicament. 

"I was wondering if you would drive me to…" He racked his (tiny) brain for the name of that hotel…"…The Holiday Inn!" He finished. Bura giggled.

"Well, this corvette only seats two people, so I guess I'll just have to sit on your lap!" She squealed. Ubuu blushed, and opened the car door. Bura stood up in all her whorish glory, and motioned for him to get in the car. He did, and she dropped down on his lap.

Three passes and ninety giggling fits later, they reached the Holiday Inn. Ubuu practically leapt out of the corvette, and ran into the hotel, glad to get away from that bright blue tube top and cheap perfume. He checked in, and grabbed a room.

***

Gomen that chapter was so short, but I had to stop there!


	3. And Now For Something Completely Differe...

Something About Piccolo

Chapter Three: And Now For Something Completely… Random.

***

Well, now that we've gotten this far, we might as well turn up the heat. Yes, I know it's hot enough for those of you who live on the sun, but as I live in a small unassuming town in the middle of nowhere in January in North America, I have full right to turn up the heat. Besides, I'm the authoress of this fic.

Ah, the illusion of control.

For this illusion was what drove Dende to believe that he was the master of his own body. Oh, how wrong he was…

***

"Ahhhh! Stupid elbow, I am in control!" Screamed Dende. It was midnight. King Kai was snoring in his master suite (AKA the old Janitor's closet) Bubbles was curled up in a pear tree (after a rather nasty fight with a partridge) and Vegeta and Piccolo were nowhere to be seen. 

Dende hopped around. "If you do not bend, I shall break you! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111"

*Crack*

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW"

***

That night, Ubuu woke up to something strange.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW"

He shot up.

"Is something the matter? Whoever you are, I shall save you!" He got out of bed in his pink lacy thong, tied a towel around his neck in a cape sort of fashion, and jumped out the window screaming, 'MISS MARY SUNSHINE AND OOGA BOOGA FOREVER!'

***

By this time, the poor elbow had had enough of this. It jerked around and elbowed Dende in the mouth. Dende's face lit up. Suddenly, a stage appeared out of nowhere, and on it was Dende, in a feathery pink boa and sparkling turquoise high heels. His legs had elongated, and he was wearing a lot of makeup.

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you 

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you 

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you 

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you 

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

"Awfully repetitive, don't you think?" Dende gasped, the music stopped. He pursed his sparkly purple lips. Ubuu, Vegeta, and Piccolo were sitting in the third row of ten rows of folding chairs. 

"Oh please, don't stop, you were turning me on!" Piccolo said. Dende's eyes sparkled.

"Really?"

Vegeta and Ubuu nodded along with Piccolo. Dende burst into tears of joy, and started up a new song

Hey Baby Hey Baby Hey

Boys say, girls say,

Hey Baby-

"Oh no not _that _one!" Ubuu cried. Desperate to make them happy, Dende switched the song. Suddenly his outfit changed to a white lacy top, a see through red skirt, and black high heels.

You're really lovely

Underneath it all

You want to love me

Underneath it-

"SHHUUUUUTTTTT UPPPP!"

Once again, Dende changed the song. His outfit changed to a tight pink sweatsuit, and he had blonde pigtails.

Sometimes I run

Sometimes

Sometimes I hide

Sometimes I'm scared of you *ooohhhh ooh ooh*

But all I really want is to hold you tight

Treat you right

Be with you day and night

Baby all I need is time

I'll just hang around and you'll see

There's nowhere I'd rather be

If you love me, trust in me--

"This song is too sappy." Vegeta said loudly. Dende changed the song again, but this time--

Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know

--Dende was wearing a schoolgirl outfit, with the same blonde pigtails.--

That something wasn't right

Oh pretty baby, I should have let you know

And now you're out of sight

My loneliness is killing me

And I 

I confess, I still believe--

Ubuu, Vegeta, and Piccolo were running out of there like bats out of hell.

"Hey waits boys!" Dende called weakly. But it was too late… They were already safe inside a WAWA

**************************************************************************************

PICCOLO, VEGETA, AND UBUU TAKE REFUGE IN A WAWA

**************************************************************************************

Dende's first song rang in their heads as the three refugees huddled together behind the Icee machine.

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you 

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you 

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you 

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you 

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you 

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

Actually, that was just the radio playing. 

-_-;

Chapter Three Part Two-Ubuu, Vegeta, and Piccolo See Dende Again

*Piccolo is watching TV*

"This is the report on Raven's awesome fic, 'Something About Piccolo'! hosted by SSJGohan, Meghan and Carolyn! Come on up, Meghan and Carolyn!" 

"You idiot! It's _Megan _and _Caroline_! Plus, it's NOT SSJGohan! It's SSJGoten! Get it right!" *audience boos*

*Raven scratches the back of her head son-style*

"Oh, right. Sorry! Anyway, here they are!"

Fzzt!

"Og, the TV is sick!" Piccolo lamented. Ubuu walked in.

"No it isn't." He turned it back on. "… That's us on TV!" Ubuu cried.

***After a few days of Quality Time with Dende, Piccolo and Vegeta seemed to calm down a bit. Dende decided that they could go back to Kame house, just as long as they promised to behave like grown men. (And Nameks) Then Dende had an Idea. Started out to be just a musing, then a thought, then, finally, an actual Idea. He walked over to Piccolo and Vegeta. 

"Hey guys, how's about I get you two driving lessons?" asked Dende, somewhat slyly. Piccolo growled. Vegeta snorted.

"What?! Such folly!? We can fly! Have you gone mad? And you call us stupid!" shrieked Vegeta. Dende rolled his eyes. 

Ò...Ó 

The reason Dende wants to get Vegeta and Piccolo driving lessons is b/c, at one time, Dende let Vegeta go back down to Earth. Once he reached the Pacific Ocean, he repeatedly bashed into a rock. 

Finally, Bubbles gave into Dende's argument, and decided to give the terrible twosome driving lessons. Bubbles was pretty smart, for a monkey, so he of course knew how to drive. Right away, the two crashed into a wall. King Kai growled disapprovingly. Bubbles choked Piccolo with his tail, then bashed Vegeta on the head continually with a piece of broken plaster. *Eventually* it broke off. Dende slapped himself, then looked at his elbow. _Hmmm. _He started to get Ideas. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bubbles watched as the short Namek stuck out his elbow, yelling and screaming something about being able to fly soon. Then the trio realized that Dende was trying to Kiss his elbow! Bubbles put his hand over his eyes, giggling. Piccolo stared at Bubbles in fascination. He had never seen a monkey giggle. Who has? Meanwhile, Vegeta was giggling. Piccolo turned his attention to Vegeta in fascination. He had never seen Vegeta giggle. Who has? 

Just then, King Kai came out. He was wearing a bright yellow Speedo. He had a bag with him. In it held suntan lotion, his book, 'Trunks' guide to getting what you want', and a teletubbies towel. He, of course, donned his usual sunglasses. Piccolo stared.

"Don't get any Ideas Piccolo!" yelled Dende. He knew exactly what Piccolo was thinking, firstly because he could read peoples' minds, and secondly because of the expression that Piccolo had on his face. Piccolo grumbled. King Kai walked regally to the edge of the clouds, then opened up his chair, sat down, and pulled out his book. He looked very pleased with himself. Piccolo squirmed. Then he broke into a sprint, grabbed the towel, and jumped off the edge of the clouds screaming, 

"OOGA BOOGA!!!" Vegeta, Bubbles, Dende, and King Kai watched in fascination, then horror, as Piccolo stripped himself of his turban and cape, and wrapped the towel around his waist, in a sort of loincloth fashion. They watched in horror as Piccolo danced like Tarzan on top of a bunch of cars. Dende slapped himself, then went back to trying to Kiss his elbow. Vegeta smiled, then turned to King Kai. He pounced, and grabbed the book. With the book under one arm, he jumped off the edge of the clouds screaming, "Miss Mary Sunshine!!!". King Kai whimpered as he watched the Saiyan prince of planet Vegeta hit himself with the book. 

"That was an autographed copy, too. Oh well! I'm sure Goku will get me another one. He knows Trunks well, after all." And with that, he turned, and went back inside. Bubbles, meanwhile, was hiding behind a tree, safe from all short Nameks who were screaming and trying to Kiss their elbows…***

"Wow, I didn't know I used to be so… stressed!" Piccolo breathed. Ubuu laughed.

"I think we all liked the stressed out Piccolo a lot better than we like you now." Vegeta snapped, looking up from, 'The Girl Next Door'.

Nowadays, Piccolo had it worse than Goku. He would walk around naked on the streets, eat cockroaches for breakfast, and hug trees.

Oh, he wasn't relaxed anymore… HE WAS INSANE I TELL YOU! INSANE!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! aha.

"This is Rabid Fanboi speaking. We have breaking news. The animators for DBZ have experienced sudden heart attacks due to too much McDonalds. From now on, Raven shall be the animator!"

***Vegeta looks like he's Goku with hair gel, Piccolo looks like the green giant, and Ubuu has an odd mohawk… thingy….***

[A/N: Despite the fact that so far this is nearing its eleventh page, it remains 1,853 words. My goal is for this chapter to be as long as my first chapter, which was 2003 words. Here's to 2003!]

***End of Chapter Three***

Dende: Not if I can help it!

***Appears in a pink feathery boa and sparkly turquoise high heels***

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you 

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you 

***

Well, this chapter has reached 2003 words! Finally! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Ha ha haha ha ahahahah ahhhh… 2003 words…


	4. The Evil Meat Buns From No One

Chapter Four- The Evil Meat Buns from No One

So, after FUNimation acquired new animators, Raven went back to work writing fanfiction. Megan and Caroline kept on hosting and Rabid Fanboi kept on posting the same damn review over… and over… AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!!!!

Now, Ubuu's hair was back to normal. Piccolo no longer looked like the green giant, and Vegeta looked like himself. Everything was good, until a particularly fateful Tuesday. Not that Tuesdays are very fateful, actually I quite like Tuesdays. However, this Tuesday, Vegeta received a certain package in the mail.

To: Vegeta 

409 junkyard lane 

From: No One

PLEASE HANDLE WITH CARE

"What?!" Vegeta shrieked. The last time he got a package addressed like that, his pink penguin boxers shrunk to the size of-

That was a different story.

Anyway, as I was saying, Vegeta hadn't gotten a package in a very long time. So, of course he'd be surprised, right?

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Asked Ubuu, coming out of the house in a frilly pink apron and a frying pan in his oven mitt. Vegeta growled, and sniffed the box. Ubuu cocked his head. The mailman dropped envelopes in the mailbox across the street. Vegeta tore after the mailman, and started to try to rip off his leg with his own bare teeth. 

Well, this particular mailman's name was James. His father had been a mailman, and as a child James had always dreamed of being just like his dad. Overweight, stupid, with scars all over his butt and legs from slightly rabid dogs. (and fanbois) So, when he saw Vegeta, his first reaction was to light up, and stick his legs out. Then, he noticed that it wasn't a dog, it was a man. And that was when the tables started to turn…

"Nnooooo!!" Ubuu screamed at Vegeta. He pulled out a squirtbottle, and squirted Vegeta as he started to hump poor James' leg. "Down boy! No humping!" He yelled. He yanked Vegeta off James' leg, and smiled. "Sorry about that." He apologized sheepishly. James glared, and stomped off to the next mailbox. 

**************************************************************************************

DENDE GOES TO KABALARIANS.COM

**************************************************************************************

**__**

The name Dende creates a very idiotic, unpractical, and mentally deficient nature with a serious lack of coordination. You desire your own gender and strap-ons in order to pursue your own ambitions. Material and financial success are the focus of your interests, but will never be accomplished due to your mental retardation. 

Your racist and nonsensical ideals will stud your growth as a Namek, your past mistakes will plague your existence, and traumatically affect health and well-being. The rest of your life will become a downward spiral because of your pathological lies. You will experience humiliation due to your overly confident personality. Ambition will result in a lack of harmony and balance in your personal life, particularly a lack of appreciation for intelligible activities and things of a more intelligent nature. 

Since you often appear to be primitive in your thoughts, and your mental growth appears to be delayed, factual and intelligent ideas affect your communication with others, your personal happiness and fulfilment can suffer through difficulty in conveying your feminine qualities of love and affection. Health problems centre in the head affecting the eyes, ears, sinuses, or teeth. Also, tension could afflict the vaginal area. Shrinkage may also conflict with future endeavors. But one line sums up your entire existence-do you want fries with that????????

"…I am truly WOMAN!" Dende rejoiced. He danced around the room in his lacy pink knickers. "I am woman, hear me roar!"

And now…. A song…

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

**************************************************************************************

BACK TO UBUU, VEGETA, AND THE MYSTERIOUS PACKAGE

**************************************************************************************

Anyway, after cleaning up the mailman's trauma, Vegeta ripped open the package with his bare teeth. 

Inside…

"Meat buns?! What fool would send me meat buns?!" Vegeta shrieked. Ubuu sighed, and went back to dusting. Vegeta probably had sent himself the meat buns, as the package had been incorrectly addressed. No, the actual '409, Junkyard Lane' was correct, but… it was just incorrect! They hadn't put the zip code down, or anything! 

"Vegeta…don't you think it's time you _stopped _sending yourself mail?" Ubuu asked exasperated. Vegeta glared.

"Why would _I, _PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAJINS, SEND MYSELF _MEATBUNS?_" The neighbors all covered their ears in an attempt to cover up the horrible sound of Vegeta shrieking. Except for their cats, of course. All the cats in the neighborhood had actually quite taken to the 'melodious' sound of Vegeta's temper.

Vegeta, no matter how much of a screwball he could be, wasn't entirely stupid. He knew about the admiration of the cats… And now, in his fit of anger, wasn't about to be stopped…

***

Stay tuned for chapter five, 'Revolution of the Housecats, led by Vegeta.' 

Well, how did you all like that? Sorry for the delay. I've been having a bit of writer's block with this story. I'm not thrilled with this chapter, but oh well. 

Sneak peek at chapter 5, 'Revolution of the Housecats, led by Vegeta.'

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Sweet kisses

I like you

So pretty baby, you're driving me crazy!

Every single day

I love you

Sweet, sweet kisses

It's all I wanted from you!

I need you

Mo ha hah hahahahahahahahhahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
